Daleks
Summary The Daleks were a warrior race made up of genetically engineered mutants belonging to fundamental DNA type 467-989 who were originally from the planet Skaro. They were usually encased inside armour consisting of polycarbide and the metal Dalekanium. On many occasions, the Daleks openly acknowledged a single Time Lord, The Doctor, as their greatest enemy. The Doctor described them likewise, and his tenth incarnation stated that a Dalek was "not just metal, it was alive," and that "Inside that shell, there was a creature born to hate, whose only thought was to destroy everything and everyone that wasn't a Dalek, too." The War Doctor also said that Daleks were "not robots", but "savage, incredibly intelligent, living, breathing creatures housed inside a war tank". The Daleks fought the Time Lords in the Last Great Time War, ending in the near-total destruction of the Dalek race. Intensely xenophobic and bent on universal domination, the Daleks were hated and feared throughout time and space. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies between 9-B and 8-C depending on the Dalek | At least 5-B with Dalek Ships, 4-B to 3-C with weapons, 2-A with Reality Bomb, High 1-C with the strongest weapons Civilization Type: Higher-Dimensional Civilization Name: Daleks Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown (Hard to tell due to their time traveling technology) Classification: Aliens, Artificial Life-Forms of Pure Hatred Population: Unknown Territory: At least Multi-Galactic (Made entire galaxies vanish from existence and have taken over planets all over the universe) Technology/Abilities: Death Ray, Desintegration, Flight, Forcefield, Extremelly good hackers, Genius level intellect, Regeneration via absorbing energy (Likely Low-Mid), Absorption, Can "suck people to death", Biological Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Can levitate objects, Ice Manipulation, Can survive underwater, Explosion Manipulation | Time Manipulation (Can accelerate or reverse the flow of time, As well as create "chaotic amalgam of past, present and future"), Spatial Manipulation, Can alter an individual's timeline, Can turn other species into Daleks, Gravity Manipulation (Gravity Beam and Gravity Bubble), Can create miniature Space-Time Continious, Can pull entire planets out of the Time Vortex, Can scan timelines to detect time travellers, Void Manipulation (Made entire galaxies vanish from existence, not only in the present, but in the past and future as well, so they never existed in the first place, Have a weapon that can erase an individual from history), Can weaponized Time Wind (Time Wind is a form of temporal radiation that caused anomalies and glitches in space and time), Can release "Reversal Waves", which will make the opponent's time and space rewind and force the opponent to devolve (this was able to affect an entire solar system), Power Nullification (Four Daleks managed to shut down a TARDIS, Can blockade a planet from time travel, Varga Plant nullifies Regeneration), Time Travel, Disease Manipulation (Plague Missiles can infect entire planets with diseases, destroying all life on it, Varga Plants can infect other beings), Resurrection with Varga Plant, Matter Manipulation (Have Dark Matter bombs, Can teleport matter, Altered the molecular structure of the atmosphere so that the atoms become flammable), Can create miniature black holes, BFR and Portal Creation with Oblivion Continuum (Can cause worlds to bleed into the next dimension), Dimensional Travel, Invisibility (which also protects from sonars, radars and scanners), Their ships can fly in a void that has no temporal or spatial dimensions, Mind Control, Transmutation, Can erase entire races from time, Resistance to Void Manipulation (Made themselves immune to their own Temporal Cannon) Attack Potency: Varies '''between Wall level''' (One-shots Cybermen, Can destroy other Daleks, Can destroy walls, Can melt doors) and Building level (The most powerful Daleks can easily desintegrate the weaker ones, Destroyed a building) depending on the Dalek | At least Planet level (Their missels could destroy the Dalek Assylum, Can pull entire planets out of the Time Vortex, Oblivion Continuum can shatter planets and cause worlds to bleed into the next dimension, Could alter the molecular structure of the entire atmosphere of the Earth, The detonation of two Dalek hovercraft blasted the atmosphere out of a planet, Can literally throw planets at a target at faster than light speeds), Solar System level (It was stated that the Daleks have destroyed millions of stars, Were confident that their missels could destroy the TARDIS) to Galaxy level (Destroyed and re-shaped an entire galaxy, Made entire galaxies vanish from existence, not only in the present, but in the past and future as well, so they never existed in the first place) with weapons, Multiverse level+ with Reality Bomb, High Complex Multiverse level with the strongest weapons (The "DARDIS" is a dimensionally transcendent time machine that should be comparable to the Time Lords' TARDIS, The Daleks were capable of battlling the Time Lords in The Last Great Time War, Built their own Eye of Harmony) Speed: Below Average Level movement speed, Higher while flying, FTL+ attack speed (Should be comparable to the Time Lords) | Massively FTL+ travel speed (Their ships are capable of space travel), FTL+ attack speeds (Should be comparable to the Time Lords, Can attack by launching thousands of planets, all moving at fifty times the speed of light), Possibly Immeasurable with higher dimensional weapons ("DARDIS" and Eye of Harmony) Power Source: Eye of Harmony. Industrial Capacity: Said to be othe most dangerous species in the universe, being a threat to multiple planets and galaxies, as well as having weapons capable of destroying all of reality. Military Prowess: Countless Daleks, the entire race was created to fight and kill Notable Individuals: Dalek Emperor, Prime Minister of the Daleks, Dalek Time Controller, Dalek Time Strategist, Dalek X, Metaltron, Oswin Oswald Weaknesses: Slow. Their forcefield is not indestructable, concentrated fire can pass through it. If their eyestalk is destroyed, they'll be blinded. Key: One Dalek | The Entire Dalek Empire Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Doctor Who Category:Civilizations Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hackers Category:Geniuses Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:TV Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Void Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Resistance Users Category:Disease Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Civilizations Category:Evil Civilizations